Chain of History
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Dalam suatu misi, Kurapika mengalami kecelakaan yang tidak biasa dan terlempar ke masa lalu tepat saat 'genosida' klan Kuruta berlangsung. Kurapika berniat menghentikan hal itu, tapi jika itu terjadi, sejarah akan selamanya berubah. warning: rating T for violance, nohing more, nothing less (sok inggris)
1. Prologue

Chain of History: Prologue

A/N: akhirnya di publish juga fic ini, enjoy ya! (Warning: battlenya banyak dan agak sadis/memang sadis)

Genre: adventure/angst, dan genre-genre lainnya, tapi author ga pintar bikin yang angst-angst jadi coba-coba saja.

.

.

.

Kejadiannya dimulai saat kebangkrutan keluarga Nostrade hampir dipastikan 100 persen terjadi. Light Nostrade sudah tak dapat memikirkan cara lain lagi selain melakukan aktifitas Illegal. Tanpa memberikan informasi lengkapnya, Light Nostrade memberi Kurapika misi untuk mengambil barang terlarang yang katanya untuk dilelang kembali dengan harga tinggi dan bisa melunasi sebagian besar utang mereka, dan sisanya bisa jadi modal untuk memperbaiki karirnya, dan tentu saja untuk gaji para bodyguard yang belum dibayar (sama sekali). Misi Kurapika kali ini hanya mengambil barang bernama 'Gate of the end'. Tingkat kesulitan mengambil benda ini termasuk level A. Benda itu bukannya tak ada yang bisa mengambilnya selama ini, hanya saja benda ini hanya dianggap legenda dan tak diketahui kepastian keberadaannya, selain itu, tak ada seorangpun kecuali Light Nostrade yang mengetahui dimana letak benda itu. Hanya karena hal itu saja, benda ini berada dalam level A dalam hal level kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi walaupun Light Nostrade mengetahui tempatnya, keberadaan benda itu masih belum dapat dipastikan kebenaran keberadaannnya.

"Kurapika, aku sangat mengandalkanmu dalam misi kali ini, kalau gagal, habislah sudah..." Kata Light Nostrade yang sedang duduk di kursi kantornya dan kepalanya agak menunduk menandakan ia stress menghadapi keadaan yang macam ini.

"Saya mengerti, misi ini akan kuselesaikan." Kata Kurapika tenang.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh keluar." Kata Light Nostrade masih dengan stress yang menumpuk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kata Kurapika yang lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Time skip sampai Kurapika tiba di tempat tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Time skip tidak jadi karena ternyata Kurapika tiba di 'tempat itu' hanya 5 menit setelah keluar dari kantor Light Nostrade. (Kurapika: Author, ini fic serius, tak ada waktu untuk melayani lelucon garing-mu. / Author: (JLEB! Hati Serasa ditusuk rambut runcingnya Gon) TT_TT)

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi mulai dari saat Kurapika keluar kantor Light Nostrade.

.

.

Kurapika berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang belakangan ini tidak bersih (alias kotor) karena banyak pembantu yang mengundurkan diri. Tugas membersihkan mansion raksasa itu beralih pada tiga bodyguard (baca: Kurapika, Senritsu, Basho) yang bahkan tidak bisa membersihkan rumah dengan benar. Sambil melewati hari 'bersih-bersih'nya, terkadang Kurapika berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah tak merasa jadi Hunter lagi, malah seperti pembantu yang tak pernah digaji (AKA budak). Tunggu, sebaiknya gaya bahasanya lebih serius lagi.

.

.

.

Singkat saja, setelah meninggalkan kantor Light Nostrade, Kurapika berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tanpa disangka, untuk pergi ke lokasi yang harus ditujunya ada 'persyaratan' dan 'ritual' tertentu untuk bisa pergi kesana. Syarat pertama adalah hanya pemilik dua type nen saja yang bisa pergi ke sana (sepanjang sejarah hxh sepertinya hanya Kurapika orang yang memenuhi syarat itu, (punya nen Gugenka dan Tokuhitsu) bisa mengendalikan dua type nen bukan berarti memenuhi syarat itu, memiliki dua type nen yang dimaksudkan adalah, jika seseorang mampu mengendalikan dua type nen sampai tingkat kekuatan 100 persen. Syarat kedua adalah, hanya satu orang dalam 10 tahun yang bisa pergi kesana, tapi karena selama ratusan tahun tak ada yang pernah datang ke sana, sekarang pun ok-ok saja untuk didatangi. Syarat ketiga adalah orang itu harus memiliki hubungan dengan 'dunia roh' walau hanya sedikit (lihat hantu sedetik saja sudah ok), hal ini dikarenakan dunia itu berada di dimensi yang berbeda dari dunia manusia hidup. Informasi macam ini, entah kenapa Light Nostrade memberitaukannya pada Kurapika yang bahkan belum tentu bisa memenuhi syarat itu (karena Light Nostrade hampir tak tau apapun mengenai Kurapika). Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang membocorkan informasi dirinya (Kurapika)? Atau Light Nostrade sedang berada di ambang kewarasannya (yang artinya hampir gila). Tapi tak ada artinya hal itu dipikirkan sekarang, justru jika Light Nostrade sudah hampir gila, maka kebenaran informasi ini tak dapat dipastikan kecuali dibuktikan sendiri. Akhirnya Kurapika masuk kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya agar tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya melakukan 'ritual' itu. Sialnya Hisoka si 'badut horror' ternyata ada disana dari tadi.

"Halo Kura-chan.., jangan salah sangka ya, aku ke sini bukan untuk 'menagih' janjimu waktu itu, kalau masih ga bisa bayar ga apa kok..." Kata Hisoka dengan logat, senyum, dan pose yang ratingnya jauh diatas rating fic ini sehingga tak dapat dan tak perlu dijelaskan.

"Pergilah dari sini." Kurapika langsung membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan langsung keluar lagi, tapi Hisoka malah menghalang pintu itu terbuka dengan mendorongnya agar tak bisa dibuka. Sayangnya pintunya memang hanya bisa dibuka ke arah luar sehingga pintunya tetap bisa dibuka dan Kurapika langsung keluar tanpa menoleh ke Hisoka, tapi Hisoka malah 'mengekor' (alias mengikuti) Kurapika dibelakangnya.

"Jangan begitu Kura-chan, aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin menagih 'janji itu' sekarang karena aku sedang 'semangat'." Kata Hisoka dengan nada yang 'oh-so-wonderful' yang bisa merusak telinga anak innocent macam Gon dan para readers.

"Kau bisa menagihnya dilain waktu." Kata Kurapika sambil berjalan dengan tanang tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut pada badut horror yang membawa reputasi buruk (dan bagus) pada badut di seluruh dunia.

"Tidak semudah itu Kura-chan, aku menagih hal yang sama dengan yang kuinginkan dari 'damn'chou (baca: danchou) kepadamu..." Kata Hisoka yang jalannya semakin cepat karena Kurapika juga berjalan semakin cepat tak tentu arah. Senritsu dan Bashou yang melihatnya sempat bingung melihat Kurapika bersama orang tak dikenal berjalan cepat ke arah 'ruang-privat-tempat-penyimpanan-barang-berharga-keluarga-nostrade' yang tak boleh dimasuki siapapun. sebenarnya Kurapika juga tidak tau bahwa mereka sedang berjalan ke arah ruangan itu karena fokus menghindari Hisoka.

"Kalau memang hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, pergilah kalau sudah selesai, aku sibuk." Kata Kurapika dengan dingin dan masih menghindari menatap langsung mata Hisoka karena tau jika menatap mata Hisoka dalam waktu lama (maupun singkat) bisa merusak 'ketidakberdosaan' matanya sendiri. Kurapika sempat berpikir sebaiknya Hisoka jadi orang cina saja supaya mata sipitnya jadi lebih sipit to the max agar tak bisa dilihat orang, terutama Gon yang ke-innocent-an-nya masih bertahan, untungnya ada Killua yang selalu bersamanya untuk menjaganya dari hal-hal tak baik.

"Jangan begitu dong, lagian, aku masih mau 'menemanimu' sebentar..." Kata Hisoka dengan nada yang tambah 'di-buat-buat' dan sebaiknya tak usah dibayangkan readers (tapi sepertinya para readers sudah coba untuk membayangkannya dan menyesalinya karena menimbulkan berbagai 'efek samping' pada otak yang mungkin sekarang sudah dirasakan readers.). Akhirnya Kurapika berhenti berjalan dan mengatakan dengan tegas pada Hisoka...

"Hisoka, aku yakin saat ini 'perkataanmu' sudah mencemari pikiran sebagian (atau semua) readers yang baca fic ini, karena itu... TAK BISAKAH KAU BICARA DENGAN NORMAL?!" Kata Kurapika yang tiba-tiba emosinya meledak sampai matanya merah menyala karena memikirkan 'ke-innocent-an' pikiran para readers yang tidak seharusnya dirusak (baik banget).

"Ini biasa kok, lagian, rating fic ini T, jadi biarin aja itu..."

"Rating T untuk 'kesadisan'! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang!" Kata Kurapika memotong perkataan Hisoka dan akhirnya masuk ke ruangan yang seharusnya tak boleh dimasuki itu dan menutup (BRAAK!) dan mengunci (CKLEK!) pintunya dari dalam sebelum Hisoka sempat masuk.

"Rating T sebenarnya memiliki makna yang sangat 'dalam', walaupun tidak se'dalam' rating M, tapi yah, sudahlah." Kata Hisoka yang lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, ternyata i-phonenya yang sedang merekam suara, berikut ini adalah suara yang terekam dalam bentuk script:

Hisoka: Aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin menagih 'janji itu' sekarang.

Kurapika: Kau bisa menagihnya dilain waktu.

Hisoka: Tidak semudah itu Kura-chan, aku menagih hal yang sama dengan yang kuinginkan dari 'damn'chou kepadamu...

Kurapika: Kalau memang hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, pergilah kalau sudah selesai, aku sibuk.

Hisoka: Jangan begitu dong, lagian, aku masih mau 'menemanimu' sebentar...

Kurapika: Hisoka, aku yakin saat ini 'perkataanmu' sudah mencemari pikiran sebagian readers yang baca fic ini, karena itu... TAK BISAKAH KAU BICARA DENGAN NORMAL?!

Hisoka: Ini biasa kok, lagian, rating fic ini T, jadi biarin aja itu...

Kurapika: Rating T untuk 'kesadisan'! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang!

Hisoka: Rating T sebenarnya memiliki makna yang sangat 'dalam', walaupun tidak se'dalam' rating M, tapi yah, sudahlah.

"(evil smirk Hisoka Style, bukan gangnam style) Kura-chan lucu banget kalau sedang marah." Kata Hisoka yang meng-replay ulang rekaman itu dan nantinya rekaman itu akan diedit agar pembicaraannya berlangsung dari bawah ke atas sebagai kerjaan mengisi waktu nganggur, daripada numpuk-numpuk kartu kaya orang tak punya kerjaan (dan memang gak punya kerjaan), mending cari kegiatan lain macam ini. (Silakan readers mencoba baca script itu dari bawah ke atas)

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kurapika memasuki ruangan terlarang itu dan malah mendapati berbagai koleksi yang 'tidak bermoral' dan dipikirnya benda-benda tersebut tak layak dijadikan koleksi. Disana ada benda-benda aneh macam otak monster magic terpintar di dunia, mayat yang diduga pernah menjadi zombie, jantung manusia dari seseorang yang memiliki entah kemampuan nen apa yang bisa tetap mempertahankan agar organnya hidup walaupun pemiliknya sudah meninggal, bahkan ada telur seekor naga api besar dengan corak api pada cangkangnya, hanya dengan menyentuh telur itu saja, Kurapika bisa merasakan 'kehidupan' didalamnya yang entah kapan akan melihat 'dunia luar' suatu saat nanti, jika ia tidak dibunuh dalam cangkang yang memisahkannya dengan 'dunia luar' itu. Jika memang begitu, mungkinkah masih ada lagi 'koleksi' keluarga Nostrade yang tergolong masih 'hidup'? masih 'bernyawa'? Dan jika iya, kenapa keluarga Nostrade menjadikannya bagian dari 'koleksi'nya jika mengetahui keberadaan 'nyawa' mereka? Mengetahui hal tersebut saja sudah membangkitkan nafsu membunuh Kurapika pada keluarga Nostrade. Tapi mau diapakan lagi, tak ada kepastian atau bukti yang jelas mengenai pemikirannya. Bahkan mungkin saja 'nyawa hidup' yang kini ada dihadapannya, mungkin saja takkan pernah bisa melihat 'dunia luar' dikarenakan tak ada yang mengurusnya karena hanya disimpan sebagai 'koleksi', lebih tepatnya seperti 'barang' yang tak bernyawa, mungkin sudah terlambat untuk menolong 'nyawa' dihadapannya itu. Kurapika lalu menyadari bahwa matanya sudah menyala merah lebih terang daripada biasanya, mungkin karena mengingat bahwa mata klannya yang bernasib sama dengan barang... bukan, sama dengan 'nyawa' didepannya, diperjual belikan dan dipajang, benar-benar tragis.

"Sial! Apa yang 'berhaga' dari semua ini?! Bagaimana bisa mereka mencabut nyawa yang memiliki 'harga yang tak ternilai' hanya untuk mendapatkan suatu benda dengan 'harga yang terbatas'?!" Pikir Kurapika tanpa mengatakannya, tapi terlihat jelas kemarahannya dari matanya, ekspresinya, dan bahkan tangannya yang sudah mengepal sampai berdarah karena kuku-kukunya menancap dalam kulitnya sendiri. Tapi rasa sakit itu tak menyadarkannya dari kemarahannnya yang tak terbendung dan bisa meledak kapan saja, sampai akhirnya suatu suara menyadarkannya dari kemarahannya...

"Kau marah Kura-chan?..." Kata Hisoka dari balik pintu yang dikunci, kali ini dengan nada santai, tapi 'impact'nya kuat.

"Bukan... Urusanmu..." Kata Kurapika yang baru saja tersadar dari kemarahannya dan menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama tenggelam dalam emosinya dan tanpa sengaja menggunakan mata merahnya dengan berlebihan dan membuatnya kelelahan dan jatuh terduduk di pintu masuk ruangan itu. Hisoka bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara benturan tubuh Kurapika pada pintu itu, karena dari tadi juga dia memang sedang bersandar di pintu itu sambil 'merasakan' kemarahan dan nafsu membunuh Kurapika yang terasa dengan begitu tajamnya dari balik pintu itu.

"Lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan, kalau kau berdiam diri disini, hal buruk yang kau pikirkan akan terus berlanjut." Kata Hisoka dan lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rasa puas setelah merasakan tajamnya nafsu membunuh Kurapika, kalau hal macam itu berlanjut, 'janji' Kurapika akan segera terpenuhi dalam waktu yang dekat ini.

"Hisoka..." Panggil Kurapika dari balik pintu itu dengan nafas yang agak berat seakan baru lari cepat 100km/jam selama 1 jam penuh (yang artinya mencapai jarak 100 km dalam waktu sejam)

"Ya?" Jawab Hisoka singkat.

"Aku berutang padamu..." Kata Kurapika yang lalu berdiri lagi untuk melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya sekarang.

"Hmp..." Respon Hisoka tersenyum tipis, mengerti perkataan Kurapika tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut. Dan dengan itu, Hisoka benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Sekarang saatnya." Kata Kurapika memulai 'ritual' itu dengan menggunakan darahnya sendiri yang secara tidak sengaja dikeluarkannya saat tangannya saat megepal tadi. Btw, ritualnya cukup simpel, cuma perlu menggunakan darahnya yang disertai dengan aliran nen gugenka untuk menggambar gerbang dengan lubang kunci ditengahnya. Dan lalu mengaktifkan mata merahnya untuk mengubah nen-nya menjadi nen type tokuhitsu dan melapisi gambar gerbang tadi dengan darah yang dialiri nen type tokuhitsu untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya memiliki dua type nen, jika memang kedua type nen itu miliknya, maka gerbang menuju lokasi 'Gate of the end' akan terbuka. Jika ada yang berbuat curang dengan melakukannya memakai nen milik orang lain, maka tak akan ada yang terjadi. Jika dijelaskan seperti ini, kalihatannya mungkin rumit (bagi orang yang otaknya seperti Gon), tapi hal ini sangat simpel bagi Kurapika.

"Akhirnya datang..." Suatu suara terlintas di kepala Kurapika.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kurapika dengan tenang, tapi sepertinya pemilik suara itu tak ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf... Kau... Tak pantas..." Kata suara itu, kali ini lebih samar seakan menjauh.

"Tak pantas? Artinya gagal?" Pikir Kurapika.

"Tak pantas... Jika diloloskan..." Kata suara itu lagi dengan nada yang agak horror.

"Apa?!" Respon Kurapika yang agak kaget dengan lanjutan kata-kata barusan. Tapi benar- benar terlambat...

BLARRR!

Muncul sebuah buku dalam keadaan terbuka di bawah Kurapika, buku itu sangat basar, lebarnya dua kali lipat lebar truk.

BRAK!

Buku itu tertutup dengan keras dan mencoba menjepit Kurapika di dalamnya, tapi Kurapika menahan jepitan buku 'aneh' itu dengan kedua tangannya, mencegah buku itu tertutup.

"Apa-apaan buku ini?!" Pikir Kurapika yang tak bisa lepas dari buku 'aneh' tersebut walaupun sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Tapi, kali ini, dengan mata merahnya ia mengerahkan nen Kyoka yang dikuasainya 100 persen dengan kemampuan special mata merahnya, dan akhirnya berhasil melampaui kekuatan buku itu dan segera meloncat untuk meloloskan diri dari buku 'aneh' itu.

BLAAM!

Buku 'aneh' itu tertutup dengan keras. Tapi buku itu terbuka lagi dan kali ini mengeluarkan makhluk aneh berbentuk seperti bola berwarna hitam gelap yang berputar-putar. Kurapika langsung menyiapkan rantainya untuk mempertahankan diri. Tapi percuma, bola berwarna hitam gelap itu ternyata 'blackhole hidup' dan menghisap Kurapika dengan kuatnya, tapi benda-benda disekelilingnya tak terpengaruh, mugkin saja energi tarikan blackhole itu semuanya dipusatkan pada Kurapika saja, itu bisa dilakukan karena blackhole ini hidup. Dan pada akhirnya Kurapika tertarik masuk ke dalam blackhole tersebut dan menghilang entah ke mana. Blackhole itu masuk kembali ke dalam buku 'aneh' itu dan buku itu menutup lalu menghilang entah kemana bersama gambar gerbang dari darah Kurapika juga menghilang.

"Akhirnya, aku sudah menunggumu..." Kata suara aneh itu yang kali ini terdengar sekali lagi di kepala Kurapika sebelum akhirnya Kurapika tiba ke suatu tempat yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

"BRUAKH!"

Kurapika terbanting dengan keras di tanah.

"Ouch sakit! Tunggu, Sekarang ini dimana? Pikir Kurapika sambil berusaha berdiri sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di provinsi Rukuso, kampung halamannya dulu. Kurapika sempat terpaku beberapa saat pada pemandangan dan perasaan yang benar-benar sama dengan provinsi Rukuso, keadaan tanahnya, anginnya, bahkan 'sesuatu' yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata benar-benar terasa sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan di kampung halamannya itu, sebelum dihancurleburkan oleh 'mereka'. tapi, benarkah ini tempat yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya selama ini? seharusnya tempat itu sudah lama dihancurkan. itulah yang Kurapika pikirkan sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara ledakan yang besar.

DHUARRRR!

Setelah ledakan terjadi, hal itu disusul dengan suara teriakan kegerian, ketakutan, dan kemarahan. Jelas sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"perasaan ini...!" Pikir Kurapika yang akhirnya menyadarinya. Ini kejadian dimana klan Kuruta dibantai habis kecuali dirinya.

"Genei... Ryodan..." Kata Kurapika sambil menggeram dan mata merahnya menyala dengan terang, jika dilihat Ryodan, pastilah dia akan langsung jadi terget penyerangan. Kurapika langsung melepas pakaian tribalnya dan menyiapkan semua rantainya lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ke lokasi kejadian yang dapat dilihatnya.

A/N: segini dulu! Enjoy ya! (Kalau memang bisa di enjoy)


	2. The Genocide

Chain of History

Ch 2: the Genocide

A/N: 6 review! Banyak! O_O (tolong dimaklumi, saya memang miskin review) fic ini akhirnya di update lagi! Thx bagi semua yang sudah baca atau baca n review! Apalagi yang sudah nge-fave story ini! Gin-san dan Ryuu-san sangat senang!

balasan review:

to ShaKuraChan: thx karena anda bilang saya tidak banyak bercanda dalam fic ini! Yang lain pada bilang saya terlalu banyak bercandanya dengan tanda kurungnya dll.

to Sends: masalah paragraf kepanjangan ya? mungkin suatu saat aku akan mentranslatenya ke bhs inggris, dan fic bahasa inggris itu memang biasanya dalam satu paragraf kalimatnya panjang.

to Uzumaki Naa-chan: tanda kurungnya sudah kukurangi di chapter ini. Begitu juga dengan candanya, lebih banyak seriusnya.

to Shina Kurta: thx karena sudah bilang fic ini ada lucunya! padahal ini fic angst. Tapi kali ini saya kurangi candanya karena banyak yang protes dengan candanya.

to Angchin: thx udah enjoy! tentu saja dia akan bertarung melawan Ryodan! Battle fic dan humor fic itu fic khas saya. tentu saja Kurapika akan tetap bertemu Ryodan dimasa dia sudah menjadi pengguna rantai dan dimasa lalu dia akan bertemu Ryodan juga. Hal itu bisa diatur.

to RedMahlova: thx karena kritik jujur anda! artinya anda benar-benar ingin fic ini jadi lebih baik! Dalam chapter ini tanda kurung dan candanya sudah sangat dikurangi dan keseriusannya bertambah. dan thx juga karena anda adalah reviewer pertama fic ini! Apalagi anda sudah nge follw dan fave cerita ini!

Gon: (muncul mendadak) yang mana Gin-san dan yang mana Ryuu-san?

Author: Gin-san dan Ryuu-san keduanya adalah saya! XD (muka bangga kepedean)

Gon: O-O gimana bisa?! Beritau dong! (Puppy eyes)

Killua: Gon! 'Peryataan abnormal' dari orang abnormal diantara abnormal jangan ditanggapi! (Narik Gon ke tempat lain)

Gin/Ryuu-san: Killua! Abnormal diantara abnormal itu normal tau!

Killua: bukan! Itu mah abnormal plus plus!

Gin/Ryuu-san: TT_TT... BT4 (back to the topic tale), ayo lanjut ceritanya..., btw, 'topic tale' kalau hurufnya disusun ulang bisa jadi 'total epic(?)' Selamat mencoba sebelum atau sesudah baca fic ini (dan mungkin sama sekali tidak dicoba)

This chapter's random hxh mystery by the Author: tanda yang di dahi Kuroro itu kelihatan sangat simetris kiri-kanan dan atas-bawahnya, mungkinkah sebenarnya itu bukan tanda salib terbalik ataupun salib (karena salib terbalik atasnya panjang, dan salib bawahnya yang panjang), tapi malahan 'tanda tambah' atau biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan 'plus'? Bagi yang tidak tau 'tanda tambah' atau 'plus', bukalah buku matematika SD, SMP, ataupun SMA anda, maka anda akan menemukan jawabannya.

Kuroro: bukan tanda plus... (Wajah poker, tapi hati teriris)

Gin/Ryuu-san: (mengabaikan Kuroro bak batu kerikil sehingga Gin/Ryuu-san dikeroyok KFC alias Kurapika fans club) satu peringatan terakhir, fic ini ratting T untuk kekerasan, yang gak tahan kesadisan jangan baca demi kebaikan anda sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

DUAR! BLAR! BURN! (sfx api membara, maap kalau jelek)

Third person POV

Terdengar suara ledakan dimana-mana, semua sudah tentu tau siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini, tak dikatakan dalam anime atau manga bahwa 'mereka' menggunakan bahan peledak atau semacamnya, mungkinkah 'sadako' versi 'mereka' meng-copy banyak bom dan meledakkannya disana-sini? Mari kita siksakan, maksudku saksikan sendiri bagi yang jomblo atau saksikan berbarengan bagi yang bukan jomblo (gak nyambung).

"Teriak kau sekeras-kerasnya..." Kata Feitan yang langsung memotong tangan dan kaki anak itu secara bersamaan dan menyebabkan cipratan darah yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mengenai tanah, rumput, pohon, dan Feitan sendiri. Potongan kaki anak itu diinjak Feitan sampai hancur, jaga-jaga kalau klan Kuruta bisa menyambungkan kembali bagian-bagian tubuh mereka yang lepas (Gin/Ryuu-san: Feitan, mereka bukan puzzle.).

"AKH!" Anak itu mencoba menahan rasa sakit dari kehilangan tangan dan kaki sekaligus, tapi ia tak dapat menahan rasa sakit itu dan meneriakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan itu.

"Itu masih belum apa-apa dan kau sudah teriak? Padahal aku berharap lebih." Kata Feitan yang lalu mengangkat dan membawa anak itu untuk menjadikannya sandera untuk mengambil mata merah para orang Kuruta yang masih hidup, bagi yang sudah mati... Mau diapakan lagi? Paling-paling mayatnya dimumikan (oleh Phinx kali?) Dan dijual, mungkin bisa tinggi harganya.

.

.

Ditempat lain, benang-benang Machi sudah mengikat sebagian besar orang-orang Kuruta yang masih hidup. Tangan mereka diikat kebelakang dan kaki mereka diikat sehingga kaki kiri dan kanan mereka saling menempel dan tak memungkinkan mereka untuk lari, apalagi mereka diikat di satu tempat agar mudah diambil matanya jika mata mereka bersinar merah.

"Apa ini sudah semua, Danchou?" Tanya Machi sambil terus mengekang orang-orang Kuruta itu. Sesekali Phinx mencungkil bola mata yang sempat bersinar merah dengan sangat cepat tanpa memberikan kesepatan bagi mereka untuk mengembalikan warna mata mereka ke warna asalnya. Yang melakukan 'pencungkilan' itu saat ini hanya Phinx dikarenakan Shizuku ga terlalu paham dan cepat lupa, takutnya kalau habis mencungkil mata merah itu, Shizuku langsung membuangnya sembarangan karena dikira sampah. Nobunaga terlalu extrim melakukan hal ini, bisa-bisa bola mata itu bakal hancur kalau dia yang melakukannya. Uvogin memilih mengamuk dan membunuh orang-orang yang tidak diperlukan dan mengalahkan Kuruta tanpa membunuh mereka, urusan sandera diserahkan pada Feitan jadi Uvogin asal membunuh dan bertarung, terkadang klan Kuruta yang seharusnya diambil matanya sebelum dibunuh, malah dibunuh duluan. Franklin tangannya terlalu besar untuk mencungkil mata mereka. Sadako, maksudku Coltopi mengcopy bahan-bahan peledak yang bisa dipakai. Bonolenov ga mau lepas sarung tinju sehingga tak dapat melakukannya. Sharlank disuruh untuk melatih kekuatannya dengan ikut membantai orang-orang Kuruta bersama Uvo dkk. Pakunoda melindungi Sharlank, jaga-jaga bila muncul lawan yang tak dapat dihadapi Sharlank karena dia masih anak-anak. Kuroro juga sedang sibuk menambah jumlah sandera yang akan disiksa habis-habisan agar tidak lari, dua pekerjaan sekaligus.

"Belum, menurut info yang kudapat ada 128 orang, tapi yang berhasil kita tangkap hanya sekitar 30-an (menurut perkiraan) dan mereka yang mati sebelum matanya merah sejauh ini ada 50-an. Dan yang sudah diambil matanya dan dibunuh ada 8 orang, berarti sisanya kemungkinan sekitar 48 orang." Kata Kuroro menerangkan panjang lebar tinggi *coret* tingginya tidak ada.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain

"Hahaha! Kalian kuat sekali! Menarik!" Kata Uvogin sambil menghantam orang-orang disekelilingnya, tapi orang-orang yang disekelilingnya juga memberikan perlawanan yang keras dan berhasil menghempaskan Uvogin saat mereka menyerang Uvogin secara bersamaan dari arah yang sama.

BRAAK! DUASH! Uvogin terbanting di tanah.

"Uvo, jangan lengah! Mereka beda dari cecunguk yang selama ini kita hadapi." Kata Nobunaga memperingatkan sahabatnya yang keasyikan bertarung sampai lupa dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Aku tau! Yang seperti ini... Wakh!" Uvogin yang baru saja terhempas langsung bangkit dan... Entah mengapa dia melayang diangkasa dan langsung terbanting lagi dengan keras di tanah.

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Kata Uvogin marah karena 'sesuatu' yang tak diketahuinya menghempaskannya, lebih tepatnya menghempaskan 'mereka' karena ternyata Nobunaga juga dihempaskannya. Jarak Uvo dan Nobunaga hanya beberapa meter, tapi disekeliling mereka jadi cukup sepi, semua orang yang tadinya mereka Lawan hilang semua, atau lebih tepannya mereka (Uvo dan Nobu) yang menjauh dari tempat semula. Di lokasi mereka saat ini, nyaris tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain diri mereka sendiri, dan satu orang yang menurut Uvogin, dialah yang telah menghempaskan mereka ke tempat itu. Karena terlalu cepat, tadi ia tak sempat melihat dengan baik seperti apa orang yang mennghempaskan mereka. Jelas dia berlevel yang sangat berbeda dari orang-orang Kuruta yang menurut mereka kuat. Dan tentu saja, para readers sudah tau siapa orang itu, orang itu tidak lain adalah Kurapika.

"Boss kalian... Katakan dimana Boss kalian..." Kata Kurapika agak pelan dengan nafas yang agak tersenggal-senggal pada mereka. Kelihatannya dia juga sudah lelah dalam perjalanan ke sana dan ada cipratan darah di sekitar kedua lengannya serta pada rantai-rantai yang menggantung di tangan kanannya, kemungkinan besar itu bukan darahnya sendiri karena darah itu tidak mengalir terus menerus, hanya menetes sesekali karena belum kering.

"Tak kedengaran! bicaralah lebih keras!" Kata Uvogin sudah kembali siap dengan posisi bertarung, Nobunaga juga sudah bangkit dan memasukkan katananya ke dalam sarungnya, bersiap untuk melakukan 'lai' (kalau ga salah, itu teknik menarik pedang dengan sangat cepat dengan menggunakan dorongan dari sarung pedang dan dilanjutkan dengan gerakan menebas yang sangat cepat, kecepatan pedang bertambah karena bantuan dorongan dari sarung pedang) dan juga menyiapkan 'en' disekelilingnya untuk menangkap pergerakan lawan jika memasuki en miliknya.

BAGH! Dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dilihat dengan jelas, Kurapika sudah memberi tinju yang sangat kuat pada Uvogin tepat di perutnya.

"Akh!" Uvogin muntah darah, darah yang dimuntahkannya terkena bahu kanan Kurapika, membuat pakaiannya semakin merah oleh darah.

"Kubilang dimana boss kalian!" Kata Kurapika dengan marah dan lalu menangkap lengan kanan Uvogin menggunakan tangan kirinya, lalu menarik Uvogin yang nyaris terlempar dan memberinya pukulan telak lagi di bagian yang baru saja dipukulnya .

"Sial!" Nobunaga melakukan langkah cepat dan menebas Kurapika dari belakang tanpa berhasil membaca gerakannya karena Kurapika tidak masuk ke dalam lingkaran en-nya (karena Kurapika menyerang Uvogin, dan jarak Uvogin dengan Nobunaga beberapa meter, tapi nyaris 10 meter sehingga Kurapika sama sekali tidak masuk dalam en milik Nobunaga). Kurapika berbalik ke arah Nobunaga, masih dengan menggenggam lengan kiri Uvogin, menariknya secara paksa dan menjadikan Uvogin tameng untuk serangan Nobunaga.

"Licik!" Kata Nobunaga yang lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

BUAGH! Kali ini giliran Uvogin yang meninju Kurapika dengan Big Bang Impact tepat di perutnya juga karena kesal barusan diserang dua kali. Pegangan Kurapika pada lengan Uvogin terlepas, dan Kurapika terlempar menjauhi mereka berdua, tapi saat Kurapika terlempar, ia melayangkan Dowsing Chain ke arah Nobunaga dan Chain Jail ke arah Uvogin. Nobunaga lalu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada rantai-rantai itu, kedua rantai menampung nen yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya bila mereka kena begitu saja.

"Uvo! Menghindar!" Kata Nobunaga yang lalu menghindar ke kanan dan Uvo yang mendengar peringatan dari Nobunaga, secara reflex menghindar ke kiri, keduanya menghindar dengan meloncat ke belakang untuk langsung menciptakan jarak yang cukup jauh dari kedua rantai itu sambil terus mengawasi pergerakan rantai-rantai itu, dan benar dugaan Nobunaga, rantai dengan ujung bulat menghantam tanah sampai hancur dan yang ujungnya seperti kail pancing menabrak batu tapi tidak menghancurkannya, tapi justru mencurigakan karena lawan mereka menyerang Uvogin yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat brutal dangan rantai yang kekuatannya lebih lemah, pasti ada apa-apanya. Pada saat pertarungan itu berlangsung, Feitan, dan Kuroro datang pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Lawan satu orang kalian tegang begitu? Memalukan." Kata Feitan santai pada kedua rekannya.

"Tegang? Tentu saja! Bertarung melawannya sangat menegangkan dan menyenangkan! Walau aku agak jengkel karena barusan aku harus menghindari serangannya." Kata Uvo dengan senyum yang liar, dan lalu segera menerjang menuju lawannya lagi.

"Bisa membuat Uvo senang, tengang, dan jengkel sekaligus, ternyata ada juga orang seperti itu disini." Kata Kuroro sangat tenang. Btw, urusan menjaga sandera diserahkan pada Coltopi dan Bonolenov sedangkan melawan orang-orang yang menentang diserahkan pada tag team Franklin Shizuku, Sharlank Pakunoda, dan Uvogin Nobunaga, tapi Sharlank Pakunoda keberadaannya tidak diketahui dan Uvogin Nobunaga sedang nge-stuck melawan satu orang yang menyusahkan.

BUAGH! BAGH! DUASH! Kurapika dan Uvogin saling menyerang satu sama lain, tapi karena Big Bang Impact Uvogin belum sempurna, Kurapika tidak terluka parah walau diserang beberapa kali pakai serangan itu, dan sebaliknya, Uvogin kesulitan karena serangannya bisa ditahan dan dibalas Kurapika, tentu saja karena Kurapika sudah menang melawan Uvogin 5 tahun mendatang dari saat itu, Uvogin 5 tahun dari waktu sebenarnya sedikit lebih lemah dan Big Bang Impact-nya tidak sesempurna yang pernah dilawan Kurapika sebelumnya.

DASH! Pertukaran pukulam itu diakhiri dengan Dowsing Chain yang berhasil mendorong Uvogin beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri dan Chain Jail yang ikut serta membelit Uvogin dan menyegel nen Uvogin sehingga Uvogin tak dapat menggunakan nen-nya.

"Rantai ini... Menyegel nen!" Kata Uvogin terkejut melihat kemampuan macam itu. Dari jarak beberapa meter, para laba-laba yang lain menyaksikan hal itu secara langsung, lawan mereka kekuatannya mengimbangi Uvo dan bisa menyegel nen, tentu itu tak bisa dibiarkan terus berlanjut. Tidak hanya itu, mata lawan mereka bersinar merah yang menandakan dia adalah anggota klan Kuruta, hanya saja, matanya bersinar lebih terang daripada yang lain menandakan kemarahannya lebih besar dari anggota klan Kuruta yang selama ini mereka hadapi.

"Kita tangkap dia, tapi hati-hati, dia membawa 5 rantai, mungkin saja masih ada kekuatan berbahaya lain yang dimilikinya." Kata Kuroro tenang seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Baik Danchou." Kata mereka semua yang hadir disana minus Kuroro sendiri, Uvo yang sedang berusaha lepas dari Chain Jail dan Kurapika yang mulai melayangkan Judgement Chain ke arah jantung Uvogin.

.

.

.

A/N: segini dulu! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan!


End file.
